World 6
World 6-1: 潜水艦作戦 Submarine Operation | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 380 | code = 潜水艦作戦 (Submarine Operation) | text = 有力な潜水艦隊を編成し、中部海域哨戒線に進出せよ。敵艦隊を発見、これを漸減撃滅せよ！ Organize a strong submarine fleet and advance a patrol line into the Middle Sea region. Locate enemy fleets and gradually destroy them! }} Stage Guide *A number of subs (3?) is required to reach the boss. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. *1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CV(L), and 3 SS(V) is an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. *All all-sub fleet will go A -> C -> D -> E -> F -> K (with sufficient LoS), however node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *Taigei in a sub fleet leads the fleet to node A -> D, avoiding the battle in Node C which can be very helpful. Also, she can be equipped with recon seaplanes for the LoS check thus allowing all your subs to equip torpedoes. *Taigei, 2DD, 3SS(V) goes A -> D -> E -> F -> K. DDs can help in reducing the amount of attacks aimed at Taigei (during torpedo phase or against CAs), who has poorer armor and evasion. * Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop I-401. If you want to farm her there, 1 BB 3 CLT 1 CL 1 CV or 1 CL 3 CLT 2 CV both guarantee B -> D -> E -> H and are good enough to get S Rank. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-2: MS諸島防衛戦 Defense of the MS Archipelago | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None? | exp = 420 | code = MS諸島防衛戦 (Defense of the MS Archipelago) | text = MS諸島沖前面に展開し、同諸島方面に接近しつつある敵攻略部隊を捕捉、全力で撃滅せよ！ Expand to the forward part of the MS Archipelago sea, seize the enemy fleet that is slowly advancing to capture the archipelago, and destroy them with all your might! }} Stage Guide Requires sinking the flagship at the boss node 3''' times to deplete the gauge. #Routing rules: #*'''B-F-I-K : 1BB/V, 1CV, 2DD, 2CA/CAV or 1BB/V, 1CV, 2DD, 2CLT (unknown LOS check on F-I) #*'B-F-E-H-K' : 2CLT, 2CA/CAV, 2CV or 2CLT, 2CA/CAV, 1CV, 1BB (unknown LOS check on H-K) #*'A-D-G-K': CAV/CA, 2CL, 3DD (Unknown LOS check on G-K). Strongly recomended to use a CAV with at least a seaplane bomber. #*'A-B-F-I-K' : 3DD, CVL, 1CAV/CA, 1CL #It is advisable to take middle route (B-F-E-H-K) for the lowest overall consumption and high chance to kill the boss. Lower route consist of at least 1 flagship Kai ship while upper route will face one whirpool node. #There is a LoS check for F -> I. If you use a B-F-I-K fleet and fail that LoS check it seems you go to H instead. However H is an easier node than I, so failing this LoS check can be considered a good thing. This leads to a potential B-F-H-K route to the boss with only 3 battles, and only 2 battles to farm H. Keep in mind that if you want to reach the boss there is another LoS check for H -> K. Having your LoS low enough to 'fail' the F -> I check but still high enough to pass H -> K is a delicate balancing act. The exact details of this route are still being worked out but see this discussion for more information. (Some reports show that a fleet with effective LoS above 35 takes the route F -> I.) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops , Show/Hide Drops Links